dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Adventures Holiday Special Vol 1 1
* ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Mary McSweeney * Mike "Mad Dog" McSweeny Locations: * ** Mayfield's Department Store | StoryTitle2 = The Harley and the Ivy | Synopsis2 = On December 11, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn drug Bruce Wayne with a special lipstick that forces him to obey all of their commands. With Bruce's wealth and prestige at their disposal, the villainesses immediately go on a shopping spree, purchasing many expensive clothes, perfumes, and toys. Eventually, the lipstick begins to wear off, and Bruce manages to "trip" down an elevator shaft before Harley can drug him again. Harley and Ivy leave the billionaire for dead, only to be pursued by a furious Batman moments later. After a harrowing chase through a nearby toy store, Batman captures the two villainesses by pinning them under a Christmas tree - ironically, the present Harley had wanted most for Christmas. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Locations: * ** ** Mayfield's Department Store ** Wacko Toys Items: * ** *** Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = White Christmas | Synopsis3 = On Christmas Eve, Mister Freeze escapes from Arkham Asylum - an act which baffles his doctors, as he had always been one of Arkham's most compliant inmates. Batman tracks Freeze down to Gotham Cemetery, where Freeze is using one of his old inventions to create a massive snowstorm. After a short, brutal battle with Freeze, Batman destroys Freeze's snow-maker, but stops himself from landing a finishing blow and asks Freeze to surrender peacefully. Freeze does so, and when asked for the motivation behind his breakout, gestures to the headstone of his wife Nora. His late wife had loved the snow, and married him on a Christmas eve; to honor her, he had broken out to bestow snow on a Christmas Eve that would have passed without it. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Nora Fries Locations: * ** ** Items: * ** *** *** * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = ... What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?! | Synopsis4 = On New Year's Eve, the Joker broadcasts a threat to kill as many people as possible before midnight, as he has made a resolution to not kill anyone during the new year. Less than an hour before midnight, Batman and the police discover that the Joker has raided a GothCorp lab, and stolen a hypersonic "bomb" capable of killing anyone within earshot. Batman deduces that the Joker has connected the bomb to the countdown bell at Gotham Square, counting on the bell's midnight ringing to kill thousands of New Year's Eve revelers. A search of the square proves difficult, however, as the Joker has also distributed masks of his own face among the revelers, providing the perfect camouflage for his gang. Moments before the final countdown, Batman finds and defeats the Joker's men, only to be ambushed by the Joker, who stuns and taunts him with a bottle of champagne. Rallying quickly, Batman seizes the bottle and upends it over the bomb's control panel, short-circuiting the whole mechanism. This short-circuit also knocks the countdown bell off its perch and onto the Joker, ringing in the new year right on-schedule. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * John Erickson Locations: * ** ** Gotham Square Items: * ** *** *** *** Binoculars * | StoryTitle5 = Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot | Synopsis5 = Two hours into the new year, after the Joker has been taken into custody, Batman meets Commissioner Gordon at a local diner. Per their annual tradition, the two men exchange season's greetings, and drink a toast to survival. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Joker Other Characters: * Joe Locations: * ** Joe's diner Items: * | Notes = * Instead of The Batman Adventures' usual artists, every story in this special was illustrated by one of the animated series' storyboard artists/directors. * All vignettes save "White Christmas" were adapted into an episode of the 1990s Batman animated series. * "White Christmas" seems to imply that Nora Fries is dead, even though "Deep Freeze" indicated that she was still alive (under suspended animation). Nora would later be revived and cured of her terminal disease in Batman & Mr. Freeze: Subzero. | Trivia = * The Joker's broadcast in "... What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?!" features a football flag labeled "P.U." - most likely a reference to the famous cartoon . | Recommended = | Links = * }}